


No one interrupts a Valkyre

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Five year old Hiccup is caught watching Astrid during axe throwing and she is not amused
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson
Series: Drabble Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No one interrupts a Valkyre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stop looking at me like that,weirdo."

“Stop looking at me like that,weirdo.“ Five year old Astrid said angrily as she turned around just to see Hiccup Haddcok standing sheepesly behind a tree.Gods had he watched her during axe training the entire time?

„Oh...oh ….H...ey Astrid I..“ Hiccup stammered his face turning red.Astrid was overtaken by blind fury and punched Hiccup in the arm which was answered with a pained gasp.

„No one is allowed to interrupt a Valkyre during training do you understand?NO ONE !“ Astrid yelled pridefull but Hiccup only looked confused.

„But...You are not dead Astrid! How can you be a valkyre?“ Hiccup asked and he sounded honestly courious. Astrid rolled her eyes in anoyannce.“Just leave Haddock I want to be alone!“ She said and her voice implied that this was an order.Hiccup enjoyed talking to Astrid but he could see that she was mad so he decided that it would be better to leave.

Once he had left Astrid countinued to throw her axe into the trees,imagining Hiccup‘s face infront of her.She asked herself how the gods could have created someone so unviking like and in the halls of Asgard the gods laughed as they knew that this boy would be her future husband.


End file.
